


Ground Rules

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: The Beat of Moth's Wings [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Harassment, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, teenage mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: The pity Admete had for the lanky teenager had already vanished by the time she heard him speak.





	Ground Rules

The pity Admete had for the lanky teenager had already vanished by the time she heard him speak. Being told what she was to do for the next unknown number of hours, however, only made it worse - her tolerance for overly cocky children wasn't high.

  
She didn't know how long it had been, but it was long enough - Admete practically hated McCree with a passion that shined in the golden flecks of her hazel eyes as she practically babysat. Why Gabriel had, quite literally, dragged this hick in to HQ and then passed him to her for safe keeping she would never understand.

  
And then McCree, bored with the shooting range it seemed, sauntered up to her. She could smell the stink of cigars and sense the false bravado. "Well, I don't quite see why they left such a pretty little thing like you with me, darlin' -" he started and she snorted.

  
"Don't even bother, McCree. I outrank you and I'm not only out of your league, you're a child. Your false suave bullshit means nothing to me." she put as much edge into her words as she could, not even bothering to try and back him down with eye contact because she thought it the bark would be enough.

  
And then he got in her personal space.

  
Admete rolled her eyes, huffing and leaning back just a bit in her chair.

  
_Man do I love being wrong and stuck with horny little creatures all day, thanks Gabe._

  
"Now, it's a little rude to shoot someone down before they can even finish talkin', sweetheart." he looked wounded, but she could see the agitation laying underneath it with him this close to her.

  
_Teenagers._

  
"You have five seconds to get away from me before I make you regret Commander Reyes bringing you back here."

  
"Sorry, sweet pea, don't much take orders from pretty things like you."

  
Admete huffed, hand shooting out and wrapping into his serape near his neck, quickly backing him up into the wall. She didn't blink at the knee-jerk reaction of his, his hand swiping upwards towards her face. The relative silence of the room had been suddenly filled with the clank of her chair being sent skittering, the air rushing out of McCree's lungs, the sound of metal gear on skin.

  
_Gabe didn't take the little shit's gloves with the studded knuckles because?_

  
She pressed her knuckles to his adams apple in return. She steadied her breath, forced herself not to let the adrenaline kick in.

  
Her mouth twisted down into a frown, canines peeking from behind her lips, a dark bruise already blossoming across the bottom part of her face.

  
"I am Lieutenant Commander Admete Reina, you should understand how this usually works. You will address me by my title and surname, or one or the other. I am second in command of Blackwatch, the only person here who can give me orders, that can get in my space, is Commander Reyes. Do you understand me, Jesse McCree? Because until anyone in this building grants you sanction, until I am told you are no longer a threat, I will not hesitate to break you."  she was eerily calm, her voice level and cold.

  
She heard the door to the range open, she knew it was Gabriel come to pick up his current pet project.

  
McCree still hadn't answered her.

  
Admete arched a brow, her knuckles digging in just a little harder. "Did I stutter, McCree?" she was shorter than him, but she was very much in his space, face close enough to his to catch the twitch of muscle near the corner of his eye.

  
"No, Lieutenant Commander. Perfectly clear." she could hear the disdain, the anger, could feel it reverberate from his Adams apple down her arm.

  
She relished it.

  
Admete dropped him, left his serape  a crumpled mess at his neck. "Get out of my sight, McCree. Take your pet project, Commander. Next time I won't give him the kindness."

  
Gabriel let the visibly startled McCree through the door, passing him to waiting guards.

  
He moved into the room, arching a brow. His warm eyes sparking with curiosity.

  
"I am never babysitting your ill behaved pets ever again, Reyes."

  
"My apologies, your highness. I forgot to give you his shock collar."

  
"Next time I'll just shoot him." she growled, eying her new bruise in a computers dark screen.

  
Gabriel sighed. "I'll go get you some ice, Admete. I'll kick him for hitting you, promise." he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Admete snorted. "Don't worry about it - actually, make him run laps until he's dripping in sweat and can't breathe enough to talk since I know you're going to make him Blackwatch. Good way to start him out. And do get me that ice, too, can't kiss you properly all bruised." she grinned, kissing his cheek.

  
The door clicked closed behind Gabriel and Admete let her head fall onto the monitoring station countertop.

  
That country hick was going to be the biggest pain in the ass she'd ever met.

  
She jumped when she felt ice being nuzzled between her arm and her face.

  
Gabriel gently tilted her head up, holding the ice to her face.

  
"You're bleeding, too, y'know. I hope you actually kicked his ass." she picked up the slight anger under the concern, and gave a thumbs down, not wanting to speak and move the ice.

  
Gabriel slid her a notepad and pen.

  
"What'd he do?" he asked, eyebrow arched.

  
She scribbled her words, quick cursive in smudged ink. 'Disrespect for females, general authority, and personal space.'

  
She chuckled at the eye roll.

  
'Also, really wanted to hit on me. So I made a point: I will hit you if you try it.'

  
Gabriel grinned and kissed her forehead.

  
"Now that's my girl."

**Author's Note:**

> 17 year old McCree was a time. They get along at some point, pinky promise.


End file.
